Seasons in my heart
by renkaSh
Summary: didedikasikan untuk KyuSung Days dan new albumnya Yesung Yaoi, KYUSUNG hanya hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang harus melewati berbagai musim keadaan


Chapter 01

-spring-

 _"Jantungku terasa berdebar-debar. Bersamamu semuanya terasa begitu indah dan menyenangkan. Hatiku terasa menghangat setiap melihatmu"._

.

.

.

 **Seasons in my heart**

 **Disclaimer : God, SMEnt, and me as writer**

 **Genre : Romance Fluffy**

 **Pairing : Kyuhyun x Yesung**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter : 1 of 4**

 **Warning : Boys Love story, fast plot, typo(s), etc**

 **Summary :**

 **Perjalanan cinta Kyuhyun dan Yesung untuk melewati empat 'musim' dalam hubungan mereka.**

 **a/n :**

 **Setiap MUSIM yang menjadi JUDUL tidak menentukan setting WAKTU dalam cerita.**

 **Cerita ini saya persembahkan untuk meramaikan perayaan KyuSung Days sekaligus rasa syukur atas rencana solo album my beloved Yesung.**

 **.**

 **Hope you like it**

 **.**

 **Seasons in my heart**

 **Chapter 01**

 **Spring - Musim Semi Yang Indah**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

-Kyuhyun Side-

"Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku, Kim Yesung".

Kyuhyun tahu dirinya bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Terutama saat melihat keterdiaman orang yang ia 'tembak', semakin membuat Kyuhyun ingin meneggelamkan dirinya di dasar lautan saja. Kalau perlu pendam saja ia di tumpukan salju benua Antartika. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah bersiap-siap menerima kata-kata pedas dan penolakan saat suara baritone milik orang yang ia beri pernyataan cinta mengalun begitu indah di telinganya.

"Baiklah. Aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu, Cho Kyuhyun". Kata Yesung sebelum mengecup pelan pipinya dan beranjak pergi bersama teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, syok. Seakan nyawanya sudah kabur dari raga seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan untuk mengedipkan matanya saja tidak sanggup, namja tampan itu seakan sudah berubah menjadi patung.

Hari itu, Kyuhyun akan mengingatnya sebagai hari yang bersejarah di hidupnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Teman-temannya tak henti-henti menertawakannya atas kejadian di kantin tadi pagi. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa tadi itu adalah tindakannya yang paling ceroboh. Dirinya masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian tadi pagi.

Saat itu Kyuhyun sedang bercanda bersama teman-temannya sambil berjalan di kantin. Dan sosok Kim Yesung terlihat berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengannya. Sontak saja dirinya menjadi bulan-bulanan yang lainnya, mereka sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun terhadap idola kampus tersebut. Dan salah satu teman dekatnya, dengan senang hati mendorong Kyuhyun dengan SANGAT keras hingga membuat namja tampan itu tanpa bisa dihindari menabrak namja yang disukainya itu. Semua masih berjalan normal, Kyuhyun meminta maaf dan Yesung dengan baik hati memaafkannya. Seharusnya semuanya tetap berjalan normal, sebelum mulut sialan milik Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kalimat keramat tersebut. Bahkan Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana keadaan kantin yang sebelumnya ramai dengan cepat berubah menjadi hening. semua mata menatapnya, seolah mencari tahu siapakah namja yang berani-beraninya menyatakan cinta kepada seorang Kim Yesung.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meraba pipi sebelah kanannya. Mencoba merasakan kembali bagaimana kecupan singkat dari Yesung di pipinya tadi. Bibir plum milik namja manis kesukaannya itu terasa begitu kenyal dan lembut. Mengingat hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri.

"Astaga anak ini! Sepertinya dia sudah mulai gila karena Yesung menerima cintanya". Kim Heechul—sosok yang berjasa akan kejadian hari ini meledeknya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli akan hal itu toh nyatanya ia memang sudah gila karena mencintai Yesung.

"Yesungie memang sudah membuatku gila, Chul-ah". Tentu saja Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu dengan senyum masih terukir jelas diwajahnya. Matanya bahkan menerawang entah kemana. Ketiga teman Kyuhyun sampai bergidik melihatnya.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka Yesung akan dengan mudah menerima Kyuhyun". Kali ini Hangeng yang berucap. Matanya mengisyaratkan keingintahuan yang amat besar.

"Benar juga, aku saja sempat mengira jika Yesung akan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk membawakannya permata dari mars atau penduduk segitiga bermuda. Hahaahahha".

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam pada Heechul dan Siwon yang meledeknya. Bahkan Heechul juga ikut tertawa sangat keras.

"Tentu saja itu karena aku ini tampan, makanya Yesungie langsung jatuh cinta begitu melihatku".

"Cih. Kau membuatku ingin muntah Cho".

Diam-diam Kyuhyun memikirkan ucapan dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Yesung? Seluruh penghuni Shappire University tahu siapa dia. Kim Yesung adalah primadona kampus. Dia tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan, dengan mata sipit yang terkadang diberi polesan eyeliner justru menambah pesonanya. Hidung mancung dan bibir plum miliknya sangat cocok dipadukan di wajah eloknya itu. Tubuhnya standar, tidak kecil tidak besar, tetapi dengan proporsi yang ideal. Lekukan pada pinggang dan panggulnya membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan fokusnya. Dan yang paling disukai Kyuhyun adalah tangannya, tangan mungil yang ingin Kyuhyun genggam setiap saat. Dan semua itu semakin sempurna dikala Yesung mempunyai selera fashion yang baik.

Yesung adalah mahasiswa semester 7—sama seperti Kyuhyun, yang mengambil jurusan musik. Hal lain yang membuat seorang Kim Yesung terkenal adalah karena kemampuan vocalnya. Dia memiliki suara yang merdu, Yesung juga mengisi acara radio dikampusnya. Setiap ada acara di kampusnya, Namja manis itu pasti berpartisipasi menyumbang suaranya. Tak hanya vocal, Yesung juga mahir memainkan piano dan membuat lagu. Bahkan ia pernah ditawari untuk ikut training di beberapa agensi, tetapi Yesung tidak berniat. Nama Yesung sendiri hanyalah nama yang diberikan teman-temannya yang berarti 'art of voice'. Nama aslinya adalah Kim Jongwoon. Satu hal lagi, Yesung adalah kapten tim basket.

Alasan Kyuhyun tidak percaya bahwa Yesung dengan mudah menerima cintanya adalah karena selama ini Yesung selalu menolak orang yang menyatakan cintanya. Belum lagi, tak ada yang tahu apa orientasi seksualnya.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya cukup populer. Walau tidak begitu aktif di kegiatan ekstrakurikuler, tetapi Kyuhyun cukup jago berenang dan dance. Kyuhyun juga terkadang menerima tawaran menjadi model di beberapa majalah. Tetapi, dibandingkan orang-orang yang pernah menyatakan cinta pada Yesung, dia masih belum ada apa-apanya. Jung Yunho yang seorang model terkenal saja ditolak, dan Seohyun yang seorang aktris juga tidak diterima. Lalu apa alasan Yesung menerimanya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau menungguku?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya. Dilihatnya Yesung yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya sendirian, tanpa dua temannya. Akhirnya, namja manis yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu oleh Kyuhyun datang. Kyuhyun memang berencana menunggu di depan gerbang kampus agar dapat bertemu Yesung.

"Ahh.. Sebenarnya, ya aku menunggumu. Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang, jika kau tidak keberatan".

Kyuhyun mencoba memasang senyum terbaiknya. Namja tampan itu berharap bahwa senyumnya bisa membuat orang yang ia cintai terpesona padanya. Dan sepertinya berhasil, walau samar ia dapat melihat rona merah muda dipipi namja manis itu.

"Aku tidak keberatan".

Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar menyambut jawaban Yesung. Dengan antusias Kyuhyun menaiki motor miliknya dan menyalakannya. Ia menunggu Yesung untuk naik. Sedikit menyesal ia tidak membawa helm lebih. Tentu saja, ia tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini ia akan membonceng seorang Kim Yesung di motornya.

Grebb

Caramel Kyuhyun melebar saat merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ayo"

Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah bermimpi bahwa ia bisa merasakan bahagia sebesar ini. Dan Kyuhyun berjanji tidak akan membiarkan sumber kebahagiaannya itu pergi.

Dengan kecepatan pelan, Kyuhyun mengendarai motornya. Alasannya tentu saja agar ia bisa lebih lama bersama Yesungnya .

.

.

-Yesung Side-

Yesung merasa bahwa ia adalah orang yang paling bahagia hari ini. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama ia memendam rasa cintanya, dirinya bisa bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai. Cho Kyuhyun namanya, Yesung langsung jatuh cinta saat pertama kali bertemu setahun yang lalu. Saat itu mereka hanya berpapasan saja. Tapi Yesung langsung merasa bahwa ia tertarik dengan namja Cho itu. Yesung sendiri tidak tahu apa alasan ia menyukai Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya—Eunhyuk dan Donghae—saja heran kenapa ia bisa menyukai Cho Kyuhyu yang menurut mereka biasa-biasa saja. Memang Yesung akui bahwa Kyuhyun tidak sebanding dengan beberapa namja yeoja yang menyukainya dan berpacaran dengannya. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun termasuk jajaran namja diatas rata-rata. Lagipula, bukankah cinta tidak butuh alasan? Yesung merasa ia menjadi puitis saat ini.

Yesung menge-check ponselnya saat merasa benda hitam kesayangannya itu bergetar. Dan Yesung tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat ia mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun mengiriminya pesan. Tadi setelah Kyuhyun mengantar Yesung mereka sempat bertukar nomor telepon.

Yesung merasakan wajahnya memanas, padahal Kyuhyun hanya bertanya apa dia sudah makan atau belum, tapi entah mengapa Yesung merasa begitu gembira. Yesung benar-benar merasa dirinya sudah gila.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu. Hari waktunya semua orang bersantai setelah enam hari mereka menjalani hari-hari sibuk. Seharusnya hari ini Yesung sedang tidur-tiduran sambil memainkan ponselnya seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini berbeda, namja manis itu terlihat sibuk memilah-milah pakaian yang akan ia pakai. Kemarin Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk pergi berkencan, dan Yesung tidak akan menolak. Yesung tahu bahwa apapun pakaian yang akan ia pakai dirinya pasti terlihat tampan. Tapi beberapa kalipun ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya tentang hal itu, Yesung tetap takut bila Kyuhyun tidak menyukai penampilannya.

07:50

Masih kurang satu jam dari waktu janjian. Mereka berencana ketemuan di taman kota sebelum pergi bersama. Mereka berpikir bahwa itu lebih romantis dibanding menjemput pasanganmu.

Yesung memperhatikan penampilannya. Dia terlihat manis dengan kaos denim berwarna pink cerah dan hoodie berwarna hitam yang sedikit kebesaran(ia memang sengaja membeli ukuran xl), tak lupa celana jeans abu-abu selutut yang dipadukan dengan sneakers biru merah tua. Dengan rambut yang sengaja ditata berantakan, Yesung lebih terlihat seperti maknae idol grup daripada mahasiswa biasa.

Dan setelah yakin semua lengkap, Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman kota. Walau jarak taman tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Yesung, dan waktu janjian masih lama, Yesung manis ini hanya merasa tidak sabaran untuh bertemu sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

Suasana taman cukup ramai saat itu. Tentu saja, banyak pasangan dan keluarga yang ingin menyaksikan keindahan bunga sakura yang mekar sekali setahun. Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya. Masih cukup lama dari waktu yang ditentukan, hal itu membuat Yesung percaya bahwa Kyuhyun belum ada disana. Namja manis itu memutuskan untuk membeli cemilan untuk mengganjal lapar.

 _Brukk_

Yesung mengumpat dalam hati saat merasa sakit dibagian pantatnya karena menabrak aspal. Sedikit bersyukur karena ponsel yang tadi ia mainkan masih aman ditangannya, tidak tergelincir jatuh.

"Maafkan aku, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yesung melihat tangan pucat terulur kearahnya, namja yang menabraknya seperti berniat membantunya berdiri. Yesung mengerjap. Merasa ada yang aneh, namja manis itu menerima ukuran tangan tersebut dan berdiri. Yesung menatap namja yang menabraknya. Pantas saja, Yesung merasa mengenal suara tadi. Jika Yesung bukanlah orang yang sulit berekspresi di depan orang lain, pasti sekarang ia sudah memekik kegirangan.

"Yesung?"

Yesung menyeringai kecil. Ternyata bukan hanya dia saja yang begitu menanti kencan mereka hari ini. Tetapi namja tampan di depannya juga.

"Ternyata kita sama-sama datang terlalu cepat". Yesung berucap

"Ah, ya. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu menunggu". Dengan datang satu jam lebih awal? Tanya Yesung dalam hati. Walau dirinya sadar bahwa ia juga datang sama awalnya.

"Aku senang karena kita bisa memulai kencan pertama kita lebih cepat". Yesung dapat melihat Kyuhyun sedikit salah tingkah. Senang rasanya melihat namja tampan itu gelisah saat di dekatnya. Tidak seperti namja-namja yang pernah berkencan dengannya dulu, mereka selalu bertingkah sok cool dan menyebalkan.

Yesung melingkarkan lengannya ditangan Kyuhyun. Dia akan menggunakan seharian ini untuk lebih mengenal kekasih barunya itu. Walau saat ini mereka—atau Kyuhyun masih agak canggung, tapi dia berjanji akan menjadi pasangan paling fenomenal di Shappire University.

Yesung tersenyum manis. Entah mengapa, berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar menyenangkan.

End of part Spring

.

.

.

Musim semi

Musim di mana bunga-bunga bermekaran. Musim yang hangat dan romantis. Di musim ini semua hal terasa begitu indah untuk dilalui.

.

.

.

Next chapter -Summer-

 _Inilah diriku. Aku tidaklah seperti yang selama ini kau bayangkan. Maukah kau menerimaku yang cacat seperti ini?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

A.n

Setelah sekian lama gak nulis. Akhiirrnnnyyaaaaaa...

Membosankan? Banget.

Ff ini memang dibuat tanpa konflik yang menegangkan. Sekali-kali ingin membuat cerita tanpa konflik.

Ini ff spesial dipersembahkan untuk KyuSung Days dan Album solonya mami Yesung ^_^


End file.
